Billy Chapman
Billy Chapman is the tragic main antagonist of the 1984 Christmas-themed slasher film Silent Night, Deadly Night. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *'Billy Lenz vs Billy Chapman' (Completed) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents *Billy Lenz (Black Christmas) *Axel Palmer (My Bloody Valentine) *Giles Harrison (Don't Open Till Christmas) History William Chapman, like all children, loved Christmas. That all changed with one visit to his grandfather who had been in a coma-like state in a mental hospital for years. When his parents left Billy in the room with Grandpa, he broke silence and warned Billy that Santa Claus punishes naughty children by murdering them. Already somewhat traumatized, Billy's night would get worse when a thief dressed like Santa murdered his parents on the drive home. He and his brother Ricky were then sent to an orphanage run by an abusive and strict nun named Mother Superior. From then on, Billy was a troubled child who would draw violent images of Santa murdering children and was subject to nightmares. Despite the warnings that Billy would eventually snap, Mother Superior continued punishing Billy for his troubled behavior by spanking him. One day at the orphanage, Billy sees one of the nuns having sex with her boyfriend through a keyhole. He is interrupted by Mother Superior who whips the couple with a leather belt and tells Billy that sex is naughty. On Christmas, Mother Superior invited a fake Santa to give the kids presents and help Billy get over his trauma. However, Billy punches the Santa and runs upstairs fearing Mother Superior's wrath. He is then presumably beaten or spanked by Mother Superior. Years later, Billy is now an adolescent and a social worker tries to help him get a job. She gets him a job at a toy store and things go great until Christmas time comes around again and Billy is given the job of replacing a store Santa who couldn't make it. Despite Billy scaring children into behaving by telling him what his Grandpa had told him, everything goes fine until one night during a Christmas party when one of the store employees is nearly raped by another store employee. Witnessing this, Billy experiences flashbacks, and eventually snaps, killing people that he deems as naughty. Eventually, Billy makes it to the orphanage where he intends to punish Mother Superior, but he is shot down by cops. Death Battle Info Background *Name: William Chapman *Age: 18 - 20 *Occupation: Stockboy/Store Santa Powers/Abilities *Nearly superhuman strength *Skilled with a bow *Slight skills in close-quarters combat *Stealth *Versatility Arsenal *Axe *Bow and Arrow *Hammer *Christmas lights Feats *Lifted a grown woman and impaled on her deer antlers. Weaknesses/Flaws *Mortal *Mentally unstable *Killed by two gunshots in the back. Gallery Billychapman 03.jpg|Billy out of his Santa costume. Billychapman 01.jpg|Billy using a bow. Billychapman 02.jpg|Billy strangling Andy. Billychapman 04.jpg|Billy's axe. External Links *Billy Chapman on the Villains Wiki. Category:Axe Wielders Category:Holiday characters Category:Horror Movie Combatatants Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Villains Category:What-If? Combatants